Al descubierto
by Hanabi Sarutobi
Summary: Pues otro one-song es sobre cuando se descubre algo...que parecía estar oculto pero no lo era tanto...para darle paso a la serie que solicito Derama17...y para ponerle más saber al asunto...van a ser puras cantantes mujeres ¿te parece?


Los personajes que ocupare en este momento, no me pertenecen, qué más quisiera yo....son de Naruto creado por Masashi Kishimoto.

La canción es "Eres todo en mí" interpretada y escrita por Ana Gabriel.

* * *

Este one-song-fict está ubicado en el contexto de "Reencuentros" exactamente en el de "descubriendo secretos" y antes de "después de la misión".

Hoy era un día especial para su amigo Jugö, era él día de su boda con Hana Inuzuka, y ellos 2 serían sus padrinos, cada uno se estaba arreglando en su respectivo cuarto, él agradeciendo que su compañero Rock Lee estuviese en misión sino lo tendría encima llorando. Se arreglo rápido pues todavía tendría que pasar por ella, porque así habían quedado...pues iban a ser los padrinos de la ceremonia de su amigo.

_Eres todo en mí  
El sol que me ilumina  
Y me hace tan feliz  
La fuerza que conduce  
Mi existir  
Solo tú, mi amor_

Ahí estaba ella, arreglándose para la boda de su amigo, el cual pensaba ella **que era él que se casaría al último y fue el primero** y lo más extraño era con alguien nativa de la aldea de Konoha, supuso que podría tener problemas por esta cuestión pero no fue así, se arreglo con un hermoso kimono negro con adornos que combinaban con su cabello, sus inseparables gafas y una hermosa rosa negra que adornaba su cabellera pelirroja. Repentinamente escucho unos toquidos en su puerta

_Si me abrazo a ti  
Yo siento que tu esencia  
Se dispersa en mi  
No queda ni un espacio  
En mi sentir  
Eres tu mi luz_

y pensó que seguramente sería él y como lo había supuesto ahí estaba vestido con un jimbei color purpura como sus ojos con un dibujo de un pez espalda color negro a su costado, se veía realmente bien, cuando él dijo

_Eres todo en mí  
Y llevo entre mis labios  
Todo tu sabor_

—¿ya estás lista bruja?— gruño un poco y la miro de arriba abajo

—hai, desperdicio de pescado— tomándolo de la barbilla y haciéndolo voltear a su cara

_  
Cruzare, mí bien  
Océanos más profundos  
Por saber de ti_

—vámonos porque se nos hace tarde, apestoso— le dijo en tono un poco imperativo

—¿nani? ¿Estás segura bruja?— se acercó seductoramente a la oreja de ella y le dijo

_Eres todo en mí  
Por siempre y para siempre  
Desde que te vi_

—pero si quieres podemos llegar un poco tarde, para que me untes tus pociones— y la tomo de la cintura

—no hay tiempo para quitarte esa pestilencia— respondió, alejándolo un poco, tomándolo de la mano

_  
Nunca mas tendré  
Temor pues con tu amor  
Volví a sentir y a renacer_

Se fueron tan rápido como pudieron, pues sabían que su amigo los esperaba puntuales, ya que eran sus acompañantes de honor, y se sentían muy bien con aquello, pero lo que les llamaba la atención él porque de su elección hacia ellos, o acaso Jügo ya se había dado cuenta "de su relación", ellos habían tratado de ser discretos, o ¿quizá no?

_Volare por ti  
A mundo donde beba  
Solo de tu amor  
Dejando la distancia  
Tras de mi  
Solos tu y yo_

Cuando llegaron estaban acomodándose el monje y Hana, ella se veía realmente hermosa, no se casaba con el tradicional kimono color perla sino con uno color perla con adornos rojos de flores a los costados de su kimono, una simple media cola que hacía ver la totalidad de su rostro, él cual sin duda era hermoso, Suigetsu se acercó a decirle algo al oído

_Eres todo en mí  
Y llevo entre mis labios  
Todo tu sabor_

—Si realmente es bella...ahora se porque Jügo la eligió— comentario que le iba a hacerse merecedor de un codazo por parte de la pelirroja, pero este lo detuvo con su mano y completo

—pero no tanto como tú, bruja— entonces se alejo y dejo una Karin ruborizada del lado donde se encontraba la novia

_Cruzare, mí bien  
Océanos más profundos  
Por saber de ti_

Entonces empezaron a llegar los amigos al templo para llevar acabo la celebración, entre estos, estaban Kuirenai , Anko y Shizune, iban juntas pues sus esposos de las 2 últimas se habían ido de misión y no llegarían hasta el siguiente día...Kiba, su madre, Sai, Ino....Shino y Shiho, sus padres del Aburame....la Hokage...realmente había ido muy poca gente...pues había muchos ninjas en misiones de bajo rango pues desde que se había firma el tratado de paz, solo había misiones de protección de personas u objetos y en ocasiones de sustitución o ubicación...siguieron buscando....cuando repentinamente la figura de su amigo estaba frente a ellos, dijo

—no está....él salió en una misión— los 2 voltearon a verlo y asintieron con la cabeza, sabían el motivo de la ausencia de este

_Eres todo en mí  
Por siempre y para siempre  
Desde que te vi_

Fue una ceremonia tranquila, se desarrollo linda, los novios que a pesar de haberse conocido no hace mucho se notaban enamorados y más en la celebración, pues no se soltaron la mano ni por instante. Ellos los miraban desde su mesa cuando él le dijo

—necesito un poco de aire ¿quieres acompañarme bruja?—

—hai, pescado—

_Nunca más tendré  
Temor pues con tu amor  
Volví a sentir y a renacer_

Salieron del patio de la casa de los Inuzuka y se sentaron bajo la sombra de un enorme árbol que quedaba cerca de ahí y él dijo en un tono de voz con connotación de picardía

—ahora voy a tomar aire— la jaló hacia él y la beso

—¿qué pasa? ¿No venías a tomar aire? O solo querías quitarte un poco de mal olor— dijo ella un poco consternada

—es lo que hago, bruja malvada—

—pero nos van a ver retazo de pez podrido—

_Bailaremos hoy  
Sobre una nube blanca  
Que en cielo esta  
Tus ojos como estrellas  
brillaran  
Para mí, por mi_

—no me importa ¿acaso a ti si, bruja?—

—¿nani, pes...?— y la volvió a jalar para besarla...fue entonces cuando escucho una voz que les decía

—Sayonara Suigetsu y Karin— era el Shino, el experto en insectos, mientras veían que su esposa les sonreía, cada uno con uno de sus hijos en sus brazos

—Sayonara Aburame— se despidieron de estos, mientras Karin se separo de él abruptamente, y miraron a los Aburame como si hubiesen descubierto algo que querían se mantuviera oculto, cuando vieron que sus figuras desaparecieron por la distancia, ella dijo

_Ya jamás se irá la magia de sentir  
Tu aliento sobre mí  
Volcando mis sentidos  
Para amar  
Solo por tu amor  
Mi amor_

—¿por qué haces eso shakra maloliente?—

—¿qué cosa?...esto bruja— la volvió a jalar para besarla

—sí, eso pescado podrido— ella se separo abruptamente

_Bailaremos hoy  
Sobre una nube blanca  
Que en cielo esta  
Tus ojos como estrellas  
Brillaran  
Para mí por mi_

—porque ya no me importa que vean que estoy completamente hechizado...por la bruja...porque quiero que sepan que eres mía....solo mía— la jalo y le dio otro beso

—mejor nos vamos a mi departamento, no te parece pescado—

—hai— volvieron a entrar al lugar de la celebración, sólo para despedirse de los novios e irse después al departamento de ella.


End file.
